falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Trappers (Fallout 2)
Trappers are gecko hunters living in and around Klamath in 2241. They make a living of off trapping geckos, skinning them, and selling their pelts. Their daily life is not an easy one, and they would not hesitate to blackmail people for their own benefits. Background After the Great War many animals around the wastes mutated to new, and sometimes horrifying, forms, and in the area around the city of Klamath, geckos quickly became a problem. When faced with this situation, the people living in, or in the vicinity of, Klamath adapted to the situation by actively hunting and trapping geckos, forming an organization of trappers. In time they began to hunt different varieties of rats and radscorpions as well as geckos. They later grew to be the most powerful faction in the region, even going so far as to be able to outfight raiders on occasion. In 2241 they are the largest group in Klamath, occupying an entire district themselves. Organization They usually gather in small groups, hunting for gecko, rats and the occasional radscorpion. They can often be encountered in the vicinity of Klamath, patrolling the wasteland in search of mutated animals.WORLDMAP.TXT Trappers have special trapping grounds where geckos are common. They do not have any official leaders, as what little organization they have is mostly based on a loose cooperation amongst themselves. Most of them live in their district in Klamath, Trapper Town, led by a man called Slim Picket. Relations with the outside Trappers are neutral to most other factions, and tend to keep to themselves when not trading. The only real fighting they encounter is the occasional raider ambush when out hunting, where they often pull the short straw, due to them having low-tech gear and little to no combat experience. Trappers often come to an attacked caravan's aid if they happen to be nearby, and they maintain good relations to the tribes they trade with. Technology The group lack equipment and weaponry of any higher technological level, and they use mostly what they can scavenge in the wasteland, buy from caravans or craft themselves. Most trappers wear simple leather armors made from tanning the hides of any game they manage to kill. Some of the wealthier trappers even sport suits of metal armor purchased from caravans visiting Klamath. The weapons most commonly used are a motley assortment of knives and spears and handguns, or the occasional home made pipe rifle. For medical treatment use the healing powder created by the tribals who live west of Klamath. They use brass knuckles, throwing knifes, knifes, spears, pipe rifles, 10mm pistols and wear leather- and metal armor. Interactions with the player character * The Chosen One can talk with Ardin Buckner, who asks them to Rescue Smiley the Trapper. After rescuing Smiley, he will appear in the Buckner House in Klamath. Smiley can teach the Gecko Skinning perk as a reward for saving his life. * Also, the Chosen can end the rat problem in Trapper Town. The mission is to kill Keeng Ra'at and all other variant of rats what results gain a good reputation in this location. * Trappers can be encountered in the world map. They will have a small amount of golden and ordinary gecko pelts that can be stolen or purchased. They will fight with mutated animals or raiders. Appearances Trappers appear in Fallout 2. Gallery Geckos and dead trapper.jpg|Geckos and dead trapper Trappers Trapper Town.jpg|Trappers in Trapper Town References Category:Fallout 2 factions Category:Klamath ru:Трапперы zh:猎人